


Carol - Straight to Number One [fanvid]

by TeamSharma



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Video, carol music video, lesbian music video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: I admit that the song "Straight to Number One"  is an usual choice for the movie, but it makes the underlying yearning and subtle passion between the two main characters even more obvious. So a while ago I asked a friend, Novemberstern, to create a 'Carol' music video with this song and she did a wonderful job, as always. (She posted the clip here on AO3, you should watch it.)  She is so much more talented than I am. Nonetheless, I had my own images in my head and had to create my own, humble version of it :). This video is, naturally, dedicated to Novemberstern. No copyright infringement is intended.





	Carol - Straight to Number One [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novemberstern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberstern/gifts).




End file.
